fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Great Old Ones (Warlock Patron)
The most enegmatic and maddening patrons are priests and heralds of the Outer Gods. Although great old ones are often imprisoned and immobile in some way, their alien minds stretch across the cosmos to infect minds with terrible knowledge. Often these mortals become clerics and cultists of the mad gods. Sometimes though, whether the mortal mind or the stars themselves are in a certain alignment, a warlock will strike a bargain with the great old ones. This almost always results in a pact for service, making many a warlock a cultist of these eldritch abominations, merely by association. As rare as it is for a mortal mind to survive contact with a great old one, equally improbable is a warlock of the great old ones to have a soul pact or ban pact. The great old ones have little to no need for a soul, and care little for the obediences of a ban. Invocations The following invocations are available to warlocks who have any of the great old ones as a patron. Burning Sands (Sp) Level: 1 School: Conjuration (creation) fire Prerequisites: None It seems that many of the forces of the dark tapestry gravitate towards the civilizations of the sands. Warlocks tell tales of ancient lands described to them by their patrons; ancient Egypt, Osirian, and Heliopolis all seem to be places where the Dominion of the Black have traveled. You can cast burning sands. Streets of R’yleh (Sp) Level: 2 School: Illusion (figment) Prerequisites: None You call forth the strange geometries of your patron’s home, creating an area that appears to be made from basalt with hints of cyclopean monoliths in the distance to those trapped within. You can cast illusory maze. Malicious Time Dilation (Sp) Level: 3 School: Transmutation Prerequisites: None You disrupt space-time for a number of creatures, causing them to enter a slower timeline. You can cast slow. Grasping Grip of the Patron (Sp) Level: 4 School: Conjuration (creation) Prerequisites: None You rip open a small rift that allows your patron and his minions to reach into our world. You can cast grasping tentacles. Non-Euclidean Space (Sp) Level: 5 School: Illusion (figment) Prerequisites: None You reveal to others how space truly works, in all its maddening twists and turns. Although this is an illusion, most warlocks believe that it is simply the limitations of mortal minds to see reality as it truly is. You can reveal this twisting reality as impossible angles, except that the duration is permanent, but you may only have one instance of this ability active at any time. Unstable Space (Sp) Level: 6 School: Conjuration (creation) Prerequisites: None You can open up an unstable rift in reality that takes the form of a hungry pit. Additionally, you can move this pit around as per the roaming pit spell. Visit my Master (Sp) Level: 7 School: Conjuration (teleportation) Prerequisites: None With a touch you can send a creature to visit your patron. They are affected as if by maddening oubliette. Crack the Earth (Sp) Level: 8 School: Evocation earth Prerequisites: None You can attempt to pull your patron’s home into this world. This is never successful, but it doesn’t have to succeed to cause all sorts of havoc and destruction. You can cast earthquake. Come Play with my Master (Sp) Level: 9 School: Conjuration (teleportation) mind-affecting Prerequisites: Visit my Master You cast a creature to play various games with your patron. This functions as maze of madness and suffering.